


Be Gay, Do Crimes: Double Trouble & Catra Edition

by Failing_Physics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (Minor) spoilers for season 5, Other, This is a crack fic, and I love the green gremlin so enjoy, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: Double Trouble gets misgendered one too many times and so Catra helps with some cathartic vandalism in revenge
Relationships: Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147





	Be Gay, Do Crimes: Double Trouble & Catra Edition

“Why are we doing this again?” Catra asked from where she was reclined against a tree stump, watching Double Trouble with narrowed eyes. They just stared right back with raised eyebrows, hefting a brick in one hand.

“Kitten, you know exactly why.”

Catra sighed and relaxed back. Double Trouble was right, she did know exactly why they were up at a ridiculous hour, carrying enough bricks and eggs to arm a small army. 

“But are you  _ sure  _ that you don’t just want to arrest him or something instead?”

And if it was possible, Double Trouble’s eyebrows raised even higher.

“He misgendered me. Repeatedly. What we’re doing is just character building.”

An inky ripple consumed them, in a matter of seconds the burly man from the Raven Inn last night was sitting before her. 

“Hello there young man! For you are a young man aren’t you! Don’t be preposterous, you'll grow out of it, don't be an idiot!”

Catra allowed herself a slight smirk at Double Trouble’s perfect reenactment of the barkeep. It really was true when they said that what they did was more than shapeshift.

The pair had finally,  _ finally _ , gotten a night off after weeks of tracking down rogue clones, visiting princesses and Catra not letting anyone peel her away from Adora’s side; Catra had heard about a tavern in one of the local villages which was rumoured to sell the best battered fish around and absolutely had to drag Double Trouble along too. They’d complained about the lighting and the food and the general vibes of the inn, but Catra could tell they secretly enjoyed the evening.

Which lasted just about until the noisy barkeep had popped up and then spent the rest of the night hovering around Double Trouble, getting more and more drunk and insulting. Honestly, it was amazing they’d shown the restraint to wait a full twenty four hours to take their revenge.

So now the pair was here in the dead of night, standing outside the man’s house. How Double Trouble had found where he lived, Catra didn’t want to know. The shapeshifter shifted back, a small smile on their lips at Catra’s amusement.

“Point taken,” said Catra, gripping an egg, “Hell, even  _ Shadow Weaver  _ could be bothered to get your pronouns right.”

“Darling, this is by far the mildest way I’ve extracted my revenge. He’s lucky I’m not just taking his kneecaps.”

Catra choked at Double Trouble’s nonchalance, “ _ Have  _ you done that!?”

“No,” they said, just a touch too quickly and Catra let out a cackle, deciding she  _ really  _ didn’t want to know the story behind that one. Double Trouble grinned at her before turning back to the silent house, narrowing their eyes as they took careful aim. And then let the brick fly. Naturally their aim was perfect.

The crash of shattering glass was both immensely satisfying and terrifying loud in the night. Catra let her own egg fly, followed by another and another, each cracking against the brickwork. 

“Glimmer’s gonna be so pissed.” She muttered, but there was a hint of a smile in her words.

“Only if we get caught, kitten.”

There was another thump and crash as another brick was loosened by Double Trouble, before a blaze of light in the darkness lit up the blackness as the lights of the house were abruptly lit. There was a muffled ‘what the  _ hell _ ?!’ from inside the house. 

“And that's our cue!” Double Trouble laughed, seizing Catra by the arm and dragging her into the forest.

“Oi! Stop!”

The voice was yelled from behind them but the pair did no such thing, Catra now practically dying of laughter, Double Trouble’s hand the only thing keeping her upright.

“I hope you’re not getting a taste for this, kitten,” they said, still pulling Catra along. She just looked sideways at them, a grin still splitting her face.

“Well, whist we’ve got the bricks and eggs… I don’t suppose there’s anyone else who’s horribly wronged you?”

“Now I’m liking the sound of that darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments make my whole day <3


End file.
